3 years
by Georgia136
Summary: “And how often does than come?” he asked searching for her eyes “It doesn’t” she answered with the honesty that always comes out of her even when she isn’t telling the truth.


"And how often does than come?" he asked searching for her eyes

"It doesn't" she answered with the honesty that always comes out of her even when she isn't telling the truth.

* * *

They ended up in one of the small houses that were clearly built for a couple.

Sawyer or LaFleur as he was named now and Juliet came up with a plan to help the others survivors that were back in the jungle, they infiltrated the Dharma Initiative along with Jin, Miles and a very disturbed Dan, still very much shacked buy the death of his beloved Charlotte.

They were posing as a married couple, hence the tiny house.

They would always find the time to go down to the caves were the other Oceanic 815 survivors were hidden and bring them medicine and dharma food. Or at least that's what they were planning to do.

"it's been a long day" Juliet said sitting in the small sofa and putting her feet in the coffee table in it's front.

"you can say that again" Sawyer replied clearly still dizzy buy this recent events.

" I guess I'll take the couch" he said.

"what?" Juliet replied like that was the dumbest thing that anyone has ever said to her. "James, you swam for over 30 miles, was attached buy 50's others, traveled all the way across the island buy foot and boat, not to mentioned being transported through time every other hour. And you wanna sleep in this tiny couch that probably doesn't even fit your legs in?"

"Well when you put it like that Juliet, it makes me fell all warm up inside"

She smiled, for the first time since she saw all the hope of getting out of this god dammed island vanished through her eyes. "Come on we can both sleep in the bed, it's not like isn't big enough. Of course after I take one long hot shower"

* * *

Sawyer along with Jin and Miles became part of the security team of the DI, Dan however became one of the construction workers so he could gather as much as information as possible about the Orchid and all the other stations, and Juliet became the resident ObGyn and sometimes even clinic of the island.

Three months later the plan was going pretty smoothly. People were nice enough. Even though most of them were still in that inner philosophy of saving the world, typical of the mid 70's, they were growing more and more accustomed to their life there.

Sawyer and she become fast friends she mused. His explosive behavior and her calm and composed one were complementing and new to the both of them.

She came home pretty soon one day. Maybe the loneliness that suddenly created inside of her or maybe it was the fact that today was her sister's birthday. Juliet let her guard down and sat at her obvious spot, beside the sofa away from the prying eyes of any passer by that would dare stick his eyes inside their house.

She cried like she hasn't cried in a long time. Since the day she found out Goodwin had died. Cried for lost sisters, for lost lovers, for lost friends and for lost souls.

Then he came in with his obvious sarcastic quote "honey I'm home". She even let herself smile a little and got out from her spot trying to hide the spilled tears of her eyes.

"what happened? What's wrong Jules?" With nothing but concern getting out of his eyes

"nothing… I'm fine James…"

"Juliet, you're like the toughest person I've ever met, you ain't fine"

"I guess… I guess I'm just sad, James" she simply said.

He just looked at her and simply said "Cammon let's get drunk"

* * *

"let's play a game!" Juliet said clearly out of her mind.

"as long it's not bottles up" Sawyer said humoring her.

"James!!! That's like the only one we can play and still get drunk"

"Fine… fine let's play I never…" conceiving.

"but this game it's not fare you know, you read my file"

"no I didn't"

"Sure you did"

"I didn't!!!"

"I only read Jack's and that's because Ben made me, yours I didn't. That whole act of reading it is kinda creepy"

"Seriously?"

"yeah."

"okay then"

"I'll go first. I never kissed a man"

"Camon!!! You're just trying to get me drunk!!!"

"Drink up!!!"

"Fine!... I never not been to college"

"where did you go to college?"

"Harvard and then Hopkins"

"So you're like super smart"

"James I'm not that smart… and that's beside the point… Drink up!!!"

"I never been married"

"God don't even remind me!!"

"I never had a child"

"how did you know that?"

"I don't know…"

"well, I never been an other…"

She just smiled at his silly attempt to get her drunk.

"I can drink you under the table, you know"

"Jules, no you can't"

* * *

Countless shots later. Sawyer conceived "Fine you can drink me under the table"

"told you"

"you're sweet , you know"

"Juliet, women have called me many names before. But not ever sweet"

"well you are, they just don't know as well as I do. For helping me forget that this is my sister's birthday, and for making me smile"

"thanks, you're a really good friend" with that she softly kissed his right cheek and smiled up at him.

When he looked down at her, he's still saw the sadness and that was making it's way back in. So he did the only thing that he wanted to do since the moment he saw her crying. He kissed her.


End file.
